


Uptown Girl

by Anuwuays



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuwuays/pseuds/Anuwuays
Summary: A J.so fic based of an old song I recently fell in love with again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the many fics I've written that I actually decided to post lol  
> The amount of unfinished drabbles I have are becoming a serious problem ..
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm a lazy writer ;;  
> Where ever I can, I will shorten names as much as possible, to ideally 3 letters and sometimes stretching it to 5. I do include various other people in my stories, but whether or not you recognise them is another thing since I will shorten names where I can.

The sun was high in the sky and the day clear. Somin took a sip of her cold water as she lay back in the comfort of the air conditioned vehicle, whilst away in Europe she'd forgotten the heat of Korean summers. She checked her phone for the time before looking towards her driver, catching his eye in the rear view mirror.

“How much longer till we reach, Mr Sunsgoo?”

Her driver gave a sheepish smile, his eyes disappearing behind the creases of his eyes, “Well… we may need to fuel up as there is still ways to go,” he looked at her apologetically, “I do apologise Miss, I should have prepared before picking you up from the airport.”

Somin waved a hand at him airily, “Don't worry about it, you do what you need to - I'm in no hurry.” She lied.

Truthfully, she had been eager to see her parents and friends the moment she set foot in Korea. Having had only seen them through a screen for the past year, her body ached to embrace her mother and father and see her friends again.

Perhaps Sunsgoo realised this as he nodded and sped the car up slightly as he looked out for a gas station.

 

 

 

Tae polished the broken mirror with a dirty rag, which did very little if anything, as he admired his reflection. Matt walked past and gave his head a push, “You're not here to look pretty.” His best friend called over to him as he went to one of the cars in the garage.

“And that is why we don't get any business!”

Matt rolled his eyes as he waited for the well-practiced tirade from Tae.

“Everyone comes for fuel and a car wash and whatever else it is we do but!” He gave a dramatic pause, a single finger raised in the air, “What makes people return and remember you?”

“The high quality and efficient service!” Joo offered, poking his out from under a car.

“Wrong!” Tae turned to face the younger, “A very naive answer baby Joo, but in fact the correct answer is…” he gave another pause as he soaked in the attention, “...good looks.”

There was a collective sigh as everyone returned to their jobs - Matt hadn’t even given his friend a glance and he hoped that the new starters were hopefully learning quickly to not fall for Tae’s speeches.

“You keep avoiding your job and you won’t have one,” Matt warned, brandishing a spanner at him as he helped Joo.

Tae huffed as he made his way back to his station just as a car pulled in. Everyone’s heads looked up simultaneously; it was unusual for business at their station – let alone on an early Sunday morning. Tae backtracked his steps and let out a low whistle as the impressive vehicle pulled up by the gas pump.

“They’re definitely rich, shame they’re just fueling up.” Joo said, giving a quick glance at Tae.

“Not if I can help it! Jackson,” He gestured towards a younger boy in the back, “C’mon!”

“It’s my break!” But Jackson got up anyways and followed in Tae’s lead.

Sungsoo had barely shut the door when two boys bounced over to them, their faces in smiles too sweet to put him at ease.

“My good sir, you mustn’t hassle yourself with such menial jobs!” The older of the two said, “We’re an all-inclusive service, let us fuel your car for you!”

Sungsoo shook his head, taking a step back from their loud personalities, “No, it’s quite all right young men.” But it was too late as one had already unscrewed the fuel cap.

“Please allow me, at no extra charge.” The younger one insisted and Sungsoo obliged... well if it’s no extra cost.

“We're also running a discounted washing service today!”

“Oh no, I possibly couldn’t… but just how much of a discount – out of curiosity, of course!”

Tae’s eyes gleamed as his brain did some math – well, very little - as he tried to come up with a price. The tinted window of the car rolled down, distracting him from the math he was doing and the three turned to face the girl.

Somin looked at the scene, the image of a pack of wolves surrounding a small sheep briefly springing to her head. She looked towards Sungsoo and the boys and then back at her driver, eye brows raised in question.

“Is something wrong?” Her voice was light but Tae noticed the hint of annoyance. His lips quirked at the edges as he fought back a grin. The girl must have picked up on it as her eyes moved back to him, sharp and calculating, a stark contrast to her softer appearance.

“Not all Miss, these young men were offering their additional – and discounted – services!”

“We’re not interested, thank you.” Her response was short and curt. She leaned back but before she was able to wind up her window, Tae had leaned in, arms resting in between them.

“I’ll also throw in a complimentary coffee for you,” He tried his best to not close his eyes as he took in a subtle sweet vanilla scent around her, “and the special offer being that you can enjoy it with me.”

She scoffed, visibly offended at his embarrassing attempt as she rolled up her windows. Tae moved his arms quickly out of the way as Jackson held back a snicker.

“Harsh.”

Sungsoo laughed, “That she is not but I can see why you would think that. Thank you, young man.” He handed Jackson the payment before he went to screw the fuel cap back on. “I appreciate the offers young men, but we are in a hurry.”

“Excuse me!” Tae walked towards the driver just as he opened the door. Looking around discreetly he covered his mouth “What’s the Miss’s name?” He asked, voice low.

To his annoyance Sungsoo gave another laugh, shaking his head as he entered the car.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Jackson put an arm around his shoulder as they watched the car drive away, “She’s out of your league.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of my first fic posted here. Maybe. Maybe? I don't know. It seems like a shame to have ended it like that with barely any interaction (and Jiwoo wasn't even introduced yet TT), yet at the same time I have commitment issues so I don't know if I'd be able to continue this beyond a single chapter.
> 
> Let's say this is a oneshot but who knows, I might add another chapter if I get inspiration (read: time).
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for reading ~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And by no demand in particular, here's chapter two

Somin tried her best to mask her disgruntled expression as the houses grew sparse and greenery more common the further they drove, houses with high rising fences and gates with private driveways becoming more common beyond the crowded city.

She rolled down her window, taking in a deep breath and letting the clean air fill her lungs. This is what she missed. And what she so desperately wanted to see the moment she arrived at the airport.

So it bothered her that the boyish face of the station worker continued to linger in the back of her mind, his confident grin and tousled hair as clear and infuriating now as it was then. She sat back in her seat with a small huff, more annoyed at herself than anyone.

Perhaps Sungsoo had noticed this as he glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

“Everything okay, Miss?” Somin managed a small smile as she nodded in response, “Good, because we’re home now.”

Her eyes grew twice their size as she did a double take outside. Sure enough the car was driving slowly around the lavish centerpiece of their garden before pulling up at the tall double doors where a familiar face waited.

She didn’t wait for someone to open the door as she bounced out and straight in to Eunyoung’s arms. She hugged the shorter lady tightly, soaking in the warmth of her embrace.

“Okay, you can let me go now, Miss.” The older laughed, “I can’t breathe!”

“Just because I was away for a year, you’ve forgotten my name already!” Somin feigned a hurt expression.

“I’m your maid and former nanny, it’s –” The lady begun before Somin covered her ears, refusing to hear her excuses.

“Okay, okay!” Eunyoung laughed once more, “C’mon Somin, you mother’s inside. Your dad will return in the evening.”

Somin waved to Sungsoo before linking arms with Eunyoung, “Lead the way!”

They entered a spacious room, clean and pristine as Somin last remembered it, with the back of a lady Somin recognized as her mum’s turned to them. The lady was busy on the phone, unaware of the entrance until Eunyoung bowed and called for her. 

She spun around on the spot, her face lighting up as she saw her daughter. “Email me the details, I have to go now.” She hung up, not waiting for a reply, before rushing to her daughter’s arms.

“You’re late! I was waiting for so long,” Her mother said once she finally released Somin, “There wasn’t any problem, was there?”

Somin shook her head, “None at all, I missed you so much!”

Her mum’s cupped Somin’s cheek, brushing her stray strands out of her face, “And me you, you’ve lost too much weight. I’ll get something made for you, what do you want?”

Somin thought long and hard before realizing the one thing she wanted the most at that moment.

“Sleep, I’m really tired…” She smiled sheepishly and her mum nodded.

“Of course, it’s been a long journey. Freshen up and I’ll have some food sent to your room, you've lost too much weight. And we want you to be fully awake for the surprise.”

“Surprise?” Somin looked from her mum to Eunyoung, confused.

“You’ll find out later, when your dad returns.” Her mum said, smiling knowingly.

“But –”

“You do remember your way back to your room, I take it.” Her mum chuckled, “Eunyoung, she may need reminding.”

Somin was then being led away by an equally infuriating silent Eunyoung. Once she reached her room, all thoughts left her when she saw her bed waiting for her. She drifted in to her room and flopped on to her bed, promising herself to shower after a small nap.

That thought disappeared as soon as it arrived the moment she shut her eyes.

 

 

 

Tae rolled his eyes so many times since the incident he’d lost count as Jackson repeated the story so many times, he’d lost count of that too.

“And then – and then the driver just laughed! Like, getting rejection from girls is usual, but the driver – the driver didn’t even bother to answer!” He said in between the laughs from the rest of boys.

“Actually it’s not normal for me to get rejected! That was the first.” He added in a low voice and immediately regretting it as the rest broke in to a fresh bout of laughter.

“Glad you’re all having fun at my expense. But unlike the rest of you, I have a home to go to and don’t voluntarily choose to stay at work past my working hours.”

Matt got up, wiping a tear from his eyes, “Sorry man, promise that was the last time. Here, have a beer.”

“I can’t, I’m driving.”

“Do you need to fuel up? I can do it for you, _good sir_ , and offer you a discount!” Matt said, trying his best to keep his face straight as the boys behind doubled over.

“That’s it. I quit!” Tae turned to walk away, head held high before coming face with a blonde woman.

“I wouldn’t quit just yet, someone’s requested valet service and they’re paying well.” She said.

“Jiwoo!” Matt bounded over to the younger, arm wrapping around her shoulder as he pulled her into a one armed hug. Jiwoo grunted annoyed but didn’t fight him. The rest of the guys had come up, ears perking up at the mention of money.

“I didn’t expect so many of you to still be here after your shift,” She looked at her watch, 6.15pm, “Three of you finished at 5pm. Is dad paying you overtime?”

“Nah, we just like being here.” Matt said all too happily, “Especially if it means getting to torture Tae for a bit longer.”

Jiwoo paused, “Understandable, I wouldn’t pass on the opportunity either.” Tae let out an indignant gasp.

“I also wouldn’t miss out on this opportunity either, the event isn't too big but pay is good. Dad wanted numbers of how many of you were interested.”

“If it’s money, count me in.” Jackson said with Joo nodding vigorously behind him.

“Tae and I are obviously in.” Matt said.

“Actually, I’m not too sure I’d like to take this offer, seeing as how I’m a joke to you all.”

Jiwoo ignored him, “Great, so that makes four which should be enough but I’ll ask the rest of the guys on the next shift. Jae’s obviously is in and Yuto’s too polite to say no which leaves…”

“Hey,” Matt called for her attention as she paused mid-count, “We still up for tomorrow?”

“I don’t remember there being any problems.” Jiwoo said.

“Great, just wanted to double check!” Matt leaned in close to Jiwoo, a small smile on her lips, their moment ruined by an obnoxious groan from Tae – who the two seemed to have conveniently forgotten.

“Can you guys not make out in front of the children." He said, indicating to Jackson and Joo.

Matt let out an annoyed sigh and Jiwoo gave a small peck before walking away, “Jealousy isn’t a good look Taehyung – and your single ass needs all the help it can get.”

Matt did a bad job at attempting to hide his smirk whilst the other two had no problem in laughing at his expense.

“She’s lucky she’s with you otherwise –”

“Otherwise?” Matt cocked his eyebrow at him.

“Otherwise, err, forget it. Do you want lift home or not?”

 

 

 

Somin woke to the sound of knocking to her door. She blinked her eyes, trying to bring her clock in to focus, it was just after 7pm.

“Somin, you’re father’s home.” Eunyoung’s voice came in.

Somin grumbled something unintelligible in response which must have made sense because Eunyoung left soon after. She pulled herself in to a sitting position, body heavy and head groggy, as she tried to gather her body and mind.

She looked ahead at the wide mirror and saw her hair sticking out at odd angles, shirt creased and face tired with makeup smudged. She cringed at herself and could hear her mum’s voice ring loudly in her head. _A woman must always look presentable._

After long deliberation, Somin changed out of her shirt to her go-to dress for lazy days and tied her hair in to a fail-safe bun which bordered on formal casual. After a final touch to her lipstick she examined herself in the mirror. It wasn’t perfect but it was certainly better than before.

She entered the room to see him sat at his usual seat, his back straight and a tea cup in one hand whilst the other held on to a piece of paper. Her dad was not tall by any means but he held himself in a manner which radiated in overwhelming presence. His suit as immaculate as she last remember and eyes focused and full of thought. Had she been anyone else, the mere sight of him would have intimidated her.

He turned to face Somin as she greeted him, a wide smile breaking his stoic features as he put down what he was holding.

“Minny!” His voice was soft and hug even softer, “How’s my girl?”

“Still a little sleepy and now kinda hungry.” She said, realizing she didn't get a chance to snack on the plate of food in her room.

“Glad to know some things never change!” He chuckled as he indicated to someone in the distance.

“Have a seat, I want to know everything about how you’ve got on. Now that there’s no time difference we can chat for as long as you want.”

Somin began excitedly about her time abroad, meeting friends, soaking up the experiences and cultures as her dad patiently listened, not noticing the food that was brought in.

She took a deep breath after what must have been hours and took a drink.

“I’m so glad you’re back, your mum and I noticed how empty the house felt without you. Now that you’re back, I want to celebrate and let everyone know you’ve returned.”

Somin looked at her dad in mild surprise.

  
He was not someone who hosted such events, especially not on his own initiative. Given that he was quiet man who attended social events when absolutely necessary, and Somin, who had taken after him more than her extroverted mother, meant that loud occasions weren’t very common in their home. She wasn’t sure if he would even know how to begin to organize it all.

Her dad must have read her mind as he put down his now empty tea cup, “Don’t worry, your mum and I both agreed on this. She’s already planned it all before your arrival, which means it’ll be all in order and everything’s already in place, invitations and preparations all right down to the appetizers - for this weekend. We just wanted to make sure you would be okay with this. It’s no problem for us if you decide it’s not for you.”

He looked at her, tone light so as not to pressure her.

How could Somin say no to this? With all the thought her parents out in to it, including her own father willing to entertain guests and mother going through all the trouble of planning this before her arrival. Her parents agreed to her request to spend some independent time away from home, agreeing to this could be the least she could do in return.

“It sounds like a great idea.” She answered, glad to see it brought a big smile to her father face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to a few realizations whilst writing this. 
> 
> 1\. I still can't write dialogue for the life of me. It doesn't flow, sounds awkward and what is correct formatting?? If anyone can give tips then pls help 
> 
> 2\. I can't write Bwoo. I tried. I really did and I'll keep trying, I promise. But it just felt.. off. I dunno, I see their irl chemistry as platonic it just feels off which is why I have troubles writing stories based off real events. I'm going to try and detach myself and see these characters as separate entities just with similar names ... haha 
> 
> 3\. One reason I don't write multi-fic is because I can never - never - get decent pacing. It either feels too long or too short or too quick and I'm just like igufohidfk;nlgbofu and give up. Apologies in advance if one my chapters are long one day and a few hundred words the next :)
> 
> And a final one! I do proofread but probably not very well. There might be mistakes here and there, overlook it if you can but if it's pressing then lmk and I'll fix them ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overdue chapter because I fell ill, then forgot my password... and then got lazy, wrote a crackship oneshot instead.. and then just procrastinated.. sorry :)  
> This chapter was supposed to be longer but cut short because my writing's not really good enough to engage people's attention and I didn't want to bore you all ~

When Somin agreed to her parents offer, she wasn’t sure if she really knew what she getting herself in to. It was only the Tuesday but the house was bustling with more people than she’d ever seen before, some busy cleaning whilst other arranged flowers, her mother in the centre of it all as she orchestrated everything.

“Somin!” Her mum called for her, eyes not leaving the ribbons she was inspecting, “Youngji just came by to see you, I think she’s out in the back.”

Somin’s almost ran to the door, dodging and sidestepping several people along the way. Sure enough she found her closest friend looking almost as confused as she was, intrigued by all the people. 

“Somin! How are you?” Youngji’s features lit up as she and pulled Somin in a tight hug, “I’ve never seen your place so busy! You’re parents are really going all out, huh?”

“I guess the invitations have all been given out then?”

“Duh! I got mine last week, _obviously._ ” She added smugly. “Now, what’re you wearing?” 

“Wearing?” Somin paused, not having had given the topic much thought. She had a couple of dresses reserved for certain occasions but whether they would be appropriate was another question.

“Is there a dress code?” She asked, oblivious. 

Youngji gasped, visibly scandalised.  
  
“How can you not know if there’s a dress code to your own party? Actually, a better question would be how do you not know what you’re wearing?”

Before Somin could come up with an answer she was being dragged by the arm to Youngji’s car. 

“We need to go emergency shopping.” She announced the moment the door closed. “And we can catch up!”

 

Somin was not one to turn away from shopping, finding retail therapy to be the answer of most her problems, but with Youngji it was somewhat of an extreme sport. The next couple of hours were a whirlwind of various shops and colours and fabrics, all which Youngji gave harsh verdicts on. Her legs were beginning to wobble as the weight of the bags got heavier, yet the search for her dress didn’t seem to be in sight. Youngji marched in to various stores, some based on loyalty and other just a random impulses. She thrust dress after dress in Somin arm’s and pushed her towards the changing rooms.

“That’s not it.” She said not a moment after Somin emerged from behind the door. “Try this next.”  
  
Somin stumbled to catch the sudden fabric tossed at her before going back quietly. Once Youngji was in one of her frenzies, very little could be done to brought her out and Somin quietly obliged, praying the deep burgundy in her hand would hopefully be the answer.

“Do you have anything that screams style but in a quiet and subtle way without being too obvious yet it demands attention?” Youngji asked the sales assistant who blinked blankly in response.

“Er… I’ll have a look.” She said and scurried off just as Somin remerged, blowing her messy strands out of her face. 

“Youngji, I think we –” Youngji raised her hand putting Somin on pause mid-sentence.

“That’s the one.” 

Somewhere in the distance Somin was sure she heard a cry of relief.

Somin went back in to the changing room, pausing to look at the mirror before changing again. It was an over the shoulder dress and flowed down brushing the floor, a single slit along the side revealing a modest amount of leg. She chewed on her bottom lip in apprehension, unsure if she would be able to pull off the fitted piece.

A sharp knock to the door pulled her out of her thoughts as Youngji’s voice called in. 

“Somin, I’m going to need the dress - I’m paying, my welcome back gift!”

 

Youngji rushed over to the till a minute later, dress in one hand and card ready in the other, thanking the stars to see no queue. She placed the dress at the counter before realising her own forgotten goods.

“Pack that up please, I’ll be right back!” and she rushed back.

 

Tae entered the store with Jackson close behind, the younger’s eyes opening in awe to take in the polished interior, marbled floor with a high clear ceiling and walls covered with mirrors making everything much brighter as the sharp lights reflected off them. Tae let out a low whistle.

“What kind of rich are we working for?” Jackson asked as they made their way to the till, “Legal company CEO kind or evil underworld druglord kind?”

“No idea but he seems snobby, why would they need us to have specially made uniforms? What wrong with a shirt and trousers?”

 The lady at the desk politely smiled as they approached, “We’re here to collect some uniforms. I believe it’s from a Mr. –“

 “Here are the rest of them!” Youngji propped the rest of the items down at the counter, not taking notice of the two. “Has the first dress been packed?”

 “Yes, ma’am,” The lady responded, handing Youngji the package in exchange for her card.

 “Excuse me, _ma’am,_ ” Tae interrupted and Youngji turned to face them, seeming to just realise their presence, “We were here first and in the middle of a query before you rudely cut us off.”

 She squinted at them, wondering if they were joking or being serious, “You’re mistaken, I was here first but forgot some things, you can ask for yourself.” They turned to face the lady behind the counter who had finished folding the dresses and was busying herself at swiping the card.

 “That is correct sirs, ma’am was here first however, I can promptly arrange for another member of staff to see to your query.”

 Youngji gave a smug smile and Jackson scowled, “That’s not fair, she left so technically you gave your space up to another customer. Wait your turn!”

 “What are you, seven years old? Such a childish rule - besides, I don’t see you with any bags, how can you claim to be customers if you’re not buying anything?”

 “Are you looking down at us?” Jackson raised his eyebrows, offended.

 Youngji rolled her eyes and picked up her bags, “I don’t have time for this, thank you.” She added to the lady before strutting away, not sparing them another glance.

 “How unbelievable!” Jackson called out after her which Youngji most likely ignored.

 

Somin made her way over to the till, noticing Youngji having taken too long. The backs of two men in sight but she couldn’t see any sign of her friend. She walked towards the counter, hoping the lady would be able to help her when Youngji called out to her. Somin turned to face her friend, looking visibly riled and her eyebrows knotted in a rare frown. Before she could ask anything, Youngji linked her arms in hers and dragged her away, huffing in annoyance.

 “Is everything okay –”

 “They just let anyone in these days.” Youngji grumbled, “Rude and demanding, ruined my entire day.”

“Let’s go for some brunch.” Somin offered, knowing that would cheer her up.

Youngji paused before giving her a wide smile, “I’m so glad you’re back!”

 

Tae looked around the shop absentmindedly as the lady disappeared to retrieve their uniforms, seeing the back of the girl they’d just argued with, this time dragging someone along in tow. He squinted as he tried recall the sense of familiarity in the long brunette curls.

“Pft, who does she think she is being able to get her way… she’s not even _that_ cute.” He heard Jackson say under his breath, voice low but the annoyance loud and clear.

Tae chuckled as he turned his attention back to the lady, returning with the uniforms neatly stacked, the chuckle quickly replaced with a groan when he saw the lime green vests and it was Jackson’s turn to laugh at misery.

 

A few hours later found Tae pacing in Matt’s apartment, ranting whilst the cause of his anger lay sprawled in heap on the coffee table, thrown carelessly.

“Lime green! Can you believe – not even a normal green but a stinkin’ highlighter green!” Matt continued to browse his phone, occasionally giving a grunt or a “Yeah, man” in between pauses Tae took to draw in a deep breath before continuing.

“It’s like they’re making us out to be highway patrol – we’re just there to park cars. Out of all the colours on this God given earth why did it have to be the single one that makes me look washed out and sick?”

“Do you think Jiwoo wants to break up?” Matt asked, more to himself than Tae.

The older stopped pacing and stared blankly at him, mouth half opened in mid-sentence.

“What? No, that’s crazy! Why would you interrupt me with a stupid question?”

“She’s been distant lately and doesn’t really say much on our relationship – well, much less than she used to.”

Tae paused and realised this was clearly something troubling Matt. He sighed as he took his usual seat on the couch.

“JIwoo hardly says anything remotely touchy-feely as it is. The fact she confessed to you first still blows my mind – like how?” He gestured vaguely at Matt, and wasn’t surprised when he did not look comforted by this, “What I mean to say is, from how long we’ve known her, Jiwoo isn’t the type of person to do something she isn’t a hundred percent with. If she chose you she must have thought it over a million times, and only after choosing something does she stick with it. I don’t think you’re getting rid of her anytime soon man.”

Tae leaned back as he rested his case and was glad to see Matt relax his shoulders, “Besides, she’s not one to stay for pity. If she did have enough of you she’d drop your ass so fast and you would know it. The fact you’re not sure means you’re probably still safe.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Of course I’m right. Now, on to bigger problems – do you think they’ll notice if I turn up in blue instead?”

Matt rolled his eyes and continued scrolling on his phone. The way his best friend was able to snap from serious to obnoxious was enough to give anyone whiplash.

 

It was later in the coming days that Matt realised Tae was not kidding the blue.


End file.
